


The Aftermath

by darkarcade



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Experimentation, Torture, actually really explicit, watch out friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkarcade/pseuds/darkarcade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a small group of Homeworld Gems attack the Crystal Gems on Earth, Pearl, Peridot and Amethyst are captured and brought back to Homeworld to face punishment for their crimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pearl

Pearl looked around the room. It was dark, and she was suspended in the air by glowing, magical shackles attached to her wrists. The battle she had been part of was too much for her, and she had been captured by Homeworld forces. As she came to, images of the battle flashed through her mind: Garnet being separated and smashed to pieces, Amethyst being captured for experimentation, and Peridot being taken away to Homeworld to be tried for treason. 

_ Steven…  _

Pearl had no memory of what had happened to Steven. Did he run and hide, or was he captured as well?

A door opened behind Pearl. She could hear someone walking up behind her. She was tense, until she saw the massive pink curls of none other than Rose Quartz.

“R-rose?” Pearl said, trembling. It had been so long since she'd seen Rose in person.

“Yes, Pearl.” Rose said calmly. “I've made a deal with them. All you have to do is answer their questions and they'll let you go.”

Pearl looked Rose in the eyes. “I'll do anything if it means I get to be with you again.”

A smile came across Rose's face. She began to ask Pearl a series of questions. “How long have you been a traitor to Homeworld?”

“Rose, you know the answer to that question.”

“They need to hear it from you.”

Pearl took a deep breath in, and sighed. She listed off all of the information the Homeworld gems asked for. Rose reached her final question.

“What became of the half-organic gem? The one you call ‘Steven’.”

Pearl looked at Rose. If she was here, what could have happened to Steven?

“I…” Pearl started. “I don't know.” 

Rose's face turned to a frown. “Pearl, they need an answer. Just tell them what happened,” she whispered.

Pearl was taken aback. “I don't know what happened to Steven,” Pearl said. “I don't know.”

“Oh, Pearl.” Rose reached into her hair, and produced a small device. “That isn't the answer we're looking for.”

Rose Quartz activated the device and thrust it at Pearl's gem. A huge jolt of electricity made its way through Pearl's body, and everything went black.

 

\---

 

Pearl slowly opened her eyes as she reformed from her gem. Rose was standing by the wall, covered in shadow. 

“Oh good,” said Rose. “You're back.”

Pearl appraised her situation. The shackles now bound her by both her hands and feet, so she was suspended parallel to the floor. A cold draft passed through the room, and Pearl could feel it on every inch of her body.

“Rose, what was that?” Pearl asked. “What did it do to me?”

“It reprogrammed your gem,” Rose replied. “Changed your appearance. It also altered your…” Rose pondered the correct word. “...durability.”

Pearl let her head drop down. She looked at her new form. Gone was her light-blue top and peach shorts. In their place was flesh, and blood. Her chest was now detailed with two small, greenish-blue dots, one on either side, and the area just before her legs split had patch of hair, the same color as the hair on her head.

“Rose, what's happening? Why did you do this to me?”

Rose's smile returned to her face. “You weren't answering the most important question,” Rose picked up a large metal rod from the floor. “So now I get to have a little bit of  _ fun.”  _ A look of worry came over Pearl’s face.

Rose carried the metal rod around behind Pearl. Pearl felt Rose touch her leg, and Rose moved her hand up towards Pearl's crotch. Pearl gasped as Rose spread apart the lips of Pearl's newly formed vagina. Connecting the dots, Pearl braced herself for what was going to happen next. But it wasn't enough.

As the metal rod penetrated Pearl, she let out a shriek louder than she thought possible. Its girth made Pearl feel as though she would split in two, while its length made her feel like it would tear straight through her stomach.

Pearl began to sob. “Rose, why are you doing this?”

Rose raised her voice. “Tell us what happened to the one you call Steven!”

“I told you, I don't know! I lost consciousness before they brought me here, and I didn't see what happened to Steven!”

Rose was not happy with that answer. She opened a large cabinet at the side of the room, and took a large hexagonal object out from it.

_ A power source?  _ Pearl thought to herself.  _ What's she going to do with that? _

Rose tapped a section of the hexagon, and three small diodes came out. She placed one on each of Pearl's nipples, and the last on the exposed end of the metal rod, making sure to give the rod a twist after doing so. The skin on the inside of Pearl's vagina tore, and blood began to leak out around the metal rod.

Rose walked back around so she was in front of Pearl. Staring Pearl dead in the eye, she tapped another section of the hexagon. The diodes on Pearl's nipples shot small metal pins inside her, and began to administer painful electric shocks.

“Tell us where Steven went.”

Pearl had broken down into tears. “I don't know,” she sniffled.

Rose increased the power of the diodes and asked again. “Where is he?”

“I don't know.”

Rose's patients were wearing thin. Out from the cabinet came three more metal rods. Rose inserted the first two into Pearl's anus. Pearl screamed in agony as blood began to pour out of her body. Rose then attempted to put the last one in Pearl's  vagina, alongside the first, but was unsuccessful.

_ Oh thank God,  _ Pearl thought.  _ It won't fit. _

Rose was quick to think, however, and quickly removed the first rod from Pearl's vagina. Skin tore off from the inside of the hole, and a large glob of blood hit the floor beneath Pearl. She vomited at the sight of her own blood, and the vomit disgusted her so much she vomited again.

Rose used a tool to spread the lips of Pearl's vagina even further than the first time, and forcefully inserted the two cold steel rods fully into Pearl. The sharp edges of the rods ripped through the skin of Pearl's stomach, and made Pearl scream to the point where she couldn't any more.

The electric shocks started again. Pearl's body convulsed with each wave, the blood in her anus lubricating the rods as they moved deeper and deeper inside her. 

Pearl's throat was completely dry. She wanted to scream in pain, but it just made her hurt even more. Her face was awash with fear when Rose lifted it to look at her.

“I'm only going to ask you one more time,” Rose said, gritting her teeth. “Where. Is. Steven?”

Pearl couldn't even will herself to respond. The electric shocks and body-destroying insertions were too much for her to take.

_ Why haven't I gone back into my gem to regenerate?  _ Pearl wondered to herself, wanting nothing more than to be free on her pain. But then she remembered.  _ Reprogrammed my gem… _

As the two metal rods tore Pearl's anus in two, she vomited a large amount of blood onto the floor. Rose was unimpressed.

“If you aren't going to tell me after all that,” she said, “There's only one more thing I can try.”

Rose went to the cabinet for a final time. She took out a remote, and put on a pair of heavy gloves. She pressed the first button on the remote.

Pearl's left arm was freed from the restraints. It dropped beside Pearl, almost lifelessly. Pearl did nothing, barely able to breathe.

Gripping Pearl's free wrist, Rose pulled as hard as she could on the arm. The muscles snapped, and Pearl's nerves cried out as her left arm was brutally removed from her body. Skin and bone were forced apart, blood pouring from Pearl’s shoulder. The trauma made Pearl's head shoot up, and the color drained from her already-pale face.

_ Why would Rose do this to me?  _ Pearl wondered to herself.  _ Why is she here?  _

Rose pressed the second button on the remote.

Pearl's right arm fell to the floor. Rose tugged on it, the first time being just enough to take the bone from its socket, and then a second time to remove the arm. Pearl remained still as she was lifted into the air, now only suspended by her legs.

_ Did I do something wrong? Did Rose forget all those years we spent together? _

Rose pushed the last two buttons on the remote, and Pearl fell to the floor.

Rose grabbed Pearl by the ankles. She placed Pearl’s left ankle into a bracket attached to the wall, leaving the other ankle to fall on the floor. Picking up Pearl’s right ankle, she pulled, as hard as she could. Pearl’s body began to tear in half, causing Pearl’s bodily fluids and internal organs to fall to the floor. Skin, muscle and bone all separated, individual fibers visible hanging from Pearl's body. Rose stopped pulling when the tear had reached Pearl's chest, and the four metal rods splashed in the pool of blood and vomit below.

Pearl's eyes were rolled back in her head. The intense trauma she had just endured put her over the edge, and her life had left her. Her hair was stained with the greenish-blue tint of her blood, with pieces of her skin getting stuck at the tipped end. Her gem gave out one final flicker, and it was all finally over. Rose picked up Pearl's lifeless corpse, and carried it in both arms out of the room.

 

\---

Yellow Diamond and her Pearl watched as the video feed ended. The display disappeared from the screen.

“My Diamond, if I may ask, why did we need to interrogate that Pearl?” the yellow Pearl asked. “We knew the answers to all the questions, didn’t we?”

“You are quite correct, Pearl,” said Yellow Diamond. “This was less of an interrogation, and more of an… experiment.

“Tell the Carnotites working in Research that their methods for Gem restoration seem to be a success, as well as their new Gem reprogrammer. Give them extra kudos for how they transformed the most infamous rebel of the war into a merciless torture machine.”

The yellow Pearl sent the message on its way.

“Begin preparations of my ship,” said Yellow Diamond. “It will be just a few short days before we stage our attack on the Earth.”

“It will be done, my Diamond,” the yellow Pearl replied.

“I want the traitor Pearl’s body strung to the bow,” Yellow Diamond said. “To show the Earth that their protectors are gone.”

The yellow Pearl hurried away to the hangar to deliver the message. Yellow Diamond watched the Earth on her screen, and began to laugh.


	2. Peridot

Peridot was guided through the halls, being escorted by two armed Cobalt guards. She had been captured by Blue Diamond’s forces during the battle on Earth, and was to be tried for treason. Peridot shook in anticipation as she neared her destination.

One of the Cobalts stopped next to the door while the other used her keycard to unlock it. Peridot gulped hard, her nervousness growing as she waited to see what was behind the door. Stepping inside, a huge figure was facing away from the door, illuminated in pale blue light.

_ It's Blue Diamond herself,  _ thought Peridot.

The Cobalt guards escorted Peridot to the center of the room.

“My Diamond,” the left Cobalt began. “We have brought you the treasonous Peridot from Earth.”

“Why have you brought a member of Yellow Diamond's court before me?” Blue Diamond asked as she turned around. “It is not my place to persecute any outsider Gems.”

“Yellow Diamond informed us that she would be busy with the other two captures, and asked us to bring this one to you. She said she trusts your judgment on this matter as well as her own.”

Blue Diamond stared at Peridot, and then at the Cobalt. She motioned to the door behind them.

“Leave us,” Blue Diamond said.

The Cobalts nodded synchronously, and exited the room, leaving Peridot feeling like an ant in front of Blue Diamond. The blue light of the room illuminated half of Blue Diamond's face, but left the other half shrouded in darkness.

“State your name, facet and cut,” said Blue Diamond. Her voice was large, but still soft.

“Peridot, facet 2F5L, cut 5XG,” replied Peridot.

“As I understand it, you have been arrested for high treason,” Blue Diamond said. “Is that correct?”

“Yes.”

“And what was the incident that triggered this arrest?”

Peridot took a deep breath in. “Yellow Diamond had planted a Cluster inside planet Earth. To cut a long story short, I became stuck there and refused to leave the Cluster to grow,” Peridot sighed. “I also called Yellow Diamond a ‘clod’ to her face.”

Blue Diamond closed her eyes. “And since then, you have been defending the Earth alongside the Crystal Gems.”

“That's correct.”

There was a long pause. Blue Diamond hummed lightly. Peridot shook in anticipation. 

Blue Diamond opened her eyes. “I have come to a decision,” the large Gem said sharply.

_ Oh no,  _ thought Peridot.  _ I'm going to be smashed, or harvested, or worse! _

_ “ _ Due to the… recent nature of your crimes, I have decided that you are to be…”

Peridot braced herself to what she was about to hear.

“...experimented upon,” Blue Diamond finished. “New technologies are being developed, and Yellow Diamond’s scientists need test subjects.

Peridot had heard of the experiments that Yellow Diamond's scientists had come up with in the past. Trying to create organic Gems, reprogramming Gems to be more obedient, the list went on. None of the Gems that were selected for the experiments were ever heard from again. In a way, it was worse than being smashed or harvested. Alas, Peridot was in no position to challenge the judgment of a Diamond. The Cobalts retrieved Peridot from Blue Diamond's chamber, and took her to a ship bound for Yellow Diamond's laboratory.

 

\---

 

Peridot followed two Diaspore scientists through the twists and turns of Yellow Diamond's laboratory. She read the signs as they neared the stairwell.

UP - GEM PRODUCTION

DOWN - FUSION

The Diaspore scientists looked over Peridot’s sentencing record.

_ Please let them take me up,  _ Peridot thought. She had seen the fusion experiments back on Earth, and had no wish to be a part of that.

The Diaspores led Peridot up the stairwell as she breathed a sigh of relief. They reached the end of the corridor and entered into the lab. It was immaculate, and white, save for the Carnotite scientists. One of the Carnotites spoke with the Diaspores, and then the Diaspores left the room. The Carnotite walked in front of Peridot.

“So, you're the traitor? I've never worked on a Peridot before,” the Carnotite said, not trying to be welcoming. “This is the Gem Production lab.”

She motioned Peridot to a smaller room, segmented off from the main lab. A small bed rested against the wall, with a dresser to the right of it. The Carnotite opened the dresser and produced a thin, mint green fabric pad. She laid it on the middle of the bed.

“Welcome home,” the Carnotite said, sarcastically.

Peridot hopped up onto the bed and laid down. There was no use in asking questions. The Carnotite left the room, and returned shortly with a device that looked like a Gem Destabilizer. Peridot’s face became awash with fear. She began to shake and stutter incoherently.

“Don't worry,” said the Carnotite. “You'll be fine. It's just a reprogrammer.”

“Reprogrammer?” Peridot asked.

“It's going to change how your gem creates your physical form,” the Carnotite replied. “You're going to become organic to help with our experiments.”

“Organic?”

No reply came from the Carnotite as she thrust the reprogrammer into Peridot's gem.

 

\---

 

As Peridot woke up, she noticed that she was not alone in the room. A Carnotite, different from the one before, was preparing a serum in a large syringe. Peridot looked down to the end of the room opposite her. She noticed that her legs were completely exposed. Adjusting her view, she realized that her entire body was exposed. Two dark green nipples accentuated her chest, and a small belly button was found on her stomach. Her attention was turned once again to the Carnotite, who had finished preparing the syringe. She attached a long, sharp needle to the end of the syringe, and aligned it with a spot on Peridot's arm.

“Aaaagh!” Peridot screamed as the needle pierced her arm. The pain did not last long, and Peridot calmed down. The Carnotite removed the needle from Peridot, and moved around to the foot of the bed.Reaching into a small box near Peridot's feet, she produced several Gem shards and lined them up along the edge of the bed. Peridot wondered what she was going to do with the shards. The Carnotite reached over Peridot and spread her legs apart. Taking one of the Gem shards, the Carnotite carefully slid it between Peridot's legs, and pushed it deep inside Peridot's vagina. The feeling was new to Peridot. 

_ That reprogrammer made me organic,  _ she thought.  _ I didn't know I would gain new body parts. _

Intense waves of pleasure came over Peridot as the Carnotite inserted the rest of the Gem shards. With one final push, the shards were inside Peridot's uterus. Peridot could feel them poking at the walls of her new organ. The Carnotite left without saying a word. 

 

_ 3 weeks later _

 

Peridot was ready to burst. The Gem shards had grown inside her, back to their original sizes and shapes. Peridot could feel them pushing against her cervix, but couldn't see past her stomach from it expanding so large. A Carnotite entered the room.

“Looks like you're about ready,” said the Carnotite. She rubbed Peridot's stomach and investigated her vagina. It had opened quite wide, which meant it was almost time. “I'm going to get a mixture that'll speed up the birthing.”

Peridot felt the Gems shifting inside her as the Carnotite injected the drug. Mere moments after the needle was removed from her arm, a thick, slimy liquid began to leak out of Peridot’s vagina. 

“Uuuggghhh,” Peridot groaned as the liquid poured out. The Gems inside her shifted continuously as the liquid exited her. But then, they stopped shifting. The liquid stopped leaking out. Peridot could feel a smooth Gem penetrating her cervix, slowly but surely pushing its way out from the pressure of the liquid behind it. She writhed and wriggled on the bed as the Gem reached its largest point. Peridot's cervix felt ready to split, and the Gem held its position for several hours. Peridot was in tears as the Gem finally pushed its way out of her.

_ Thank the Diamonds, it’s finally over. _

But her relief did not last for long. For the next several days, Gems continued to push their way out of Peridot, bringing her to tears each and every time. When all was said and done, Peridot had birthed over 50 Gems, regenerated from the shards that had been inserted into her all those weeks ago. They were covered in the sticky, green liquid that had leaked from Peridot over the last few days, and all of them had begun to glow, indicating that they would soon release their physical form. The Carnotite scientists quickly gathered the Gems, and sent them off to be cleaned and prepared for service to their appropriate Diamonds.

“You produced quite a few soldiers,” said one of the Carnotites. “They'll be useful in the upcoming battle.”

“Battle?” asked Peridot.

“Yellow Diamond is leading an assault on some defenseless world… I think she called it… Merth?”

“Do you mean… Earth?”

“Yeah, that's the one!”

Peridot stared at the ceiling. The planet where she made her first real friends, where she betrayed her homeworld, and where she had fought and failed to keep it safe was going to be attacked, and she had generated soldiers that would lead to its downfall.

Peridot rolled over onto her side.

She sobbed.

The Carnotite rolled her back over onto her back, and spread her legs apart. She took Gem shards from the box, and lined them up along the side of the bed.

Peridot cried as the shards were inserted into her. Not from physical pain, but from the mental pain she would endure for the rest of her life.

She cried while the Gems developed.

She cried while the soldiers were deployed.

She cried while the last humans met their end.

She cried during transport to the next planet.

But the Carnotites kept coming back.


	3. Amethyst

The Andesine soldiers looked at Amethyst with disdain.

“This is an Amethyst?” one of them asked. “I thought they were supposed to be warriors.”

Amethyst shot the soldier a glare. She was restrained, and the soldiers had put a gem suppressor around her neck before they entered the ship. Amethyst’s gem was putting out just enough power to keep her alive, but hardly any more.

The ship’s pilot called the Andesine soldiers to attention. A large holographic screen appeared in front of the windscreen of the ship. An image flickered into view.

“My Diamond,” the three Andesine soldiers said in unison. “We have apprehended the Amethyst of the Crystal Gems. What will you have us do with it?”

Pink Diamond’s image filled the screen. Her voice was even more commanding than Yellow Diamond’s.

“Bring it to me at once,” Pink Diamond bellowed. “I must attempt to determine what went wrong at the kindergarten with this one.”

The soldiers nodded in sync. “We are on our way right now. Delivery will commence as soon as we have landed.”

“Excellent,” said Pink Diamond. “I need you back here as soon as possible. Yellow Diamond is organizing her offensive, and I have committed my forces to the cause.”

The soldiers expressed their affirmation together. The screen faded away, and the pilot made the jump to lightspeed. Amethyst was barely conscious as she saw the soldiers take their seats for the long ride ahead.

 

\---

 

When the ship arrived on Homeworld, a transport was waiting in the hangar to receive Amethyst. Without delay, she was loaded into the back of the vehicle and taken to Pink Diamond’s headquarters. Never having seen Homeworld before, all of the sights and sounds were new to Amethyst. But she was not excited to experience them. The vehicle entered a large, pale pink building, and became engulfed in shadow. Amethyst was no longer certain which way the transport was going, but she found herself unable to care. Eventually, the transport vehicle stopped. Amethyst was quickly strapped into a pod, which was suspended from the ceiling on a track. The Morganite that had been driving the transport typed on a panel attached to the pod, and Amethyst was sent on her way.

Amethyst saw no other Gems on her trip to Pink Diamond. Every balcony, hallway, and room she passed by in the pod was empty. The pink-tinted marble of the building seemed to stretch on forever. The pod stopped in front of two gigantic doors, carved symmetrically with intricate designs. As the doors parted, Amethyst could see that the hallway behind them was a much darker shade of pink. The pod continued along the track, leading Amethyst into the center of a large, domed room. Pink Diamond sat directly ahead. She snapped her fingers.

“So you’re the Amethyst I’ve heard so much about,” Pink Diamond began. “Here, let me get that collar off.”

Pink Diamond released the gem suppressor from Amethyst’s neck. Slowly, Amethyst regained her motor functions, and stood before Pink Diamond.

“What are you gonna… do to me?” Amethyst asked.

“That is a very good question, Amethyst. Even I’m not sure of the answer. Not yet, anyway.”

Pink Diamond examined Amethyst carefully. “You were created in a kindergarten, correct?”

“Yeah,” said Amethyst. She dropped her head. “I came out 500 years after all the others.”

“I see,” said Pink Diamond. “That would explain your decreased stature. Tell me, Amethyst, have you ever seen another Amethyst?”

Amethyst shook her head. Pink Diamond nodded understandingly. She called up a screen from her nearby workstation. An image of a hulking, purple brute came to the screen.

“This,” Pink Diamond explained, “is an Amethyst. One that went through kindergarten properly.”

Amethyst reeled back in horror. “That’s what I was supposed to be?”

“Correct,” answered Pink Diamond. “In fact, that is what you are going to become.”

Amethyst thought she misheard the gigantic Gem. “What was that?”

“Yellow Diamond’s scientists have developed a new method for repairing Gems, and early results seem quite successful. I’m going to send your gem to them so they may attempt to fix you.”

The color drained from Amethyst’s face. “I don’t wanna be one of those… things!”

Pink Diamond shook her head. “You don’t get a choice here. You may not have been made here, but you are still a Gem. You are a traitor to this planet, and it will give me immense satisfaction knowing that at least one of you ‘Crystal Gems’ repays what you have done.” 

Two guards entered the room, each equipped with a Gem Destabilizer. Amethyst attempted to summon her whip, but was a split second too late.

Her gem hit the floor with a sharp “plink.”

 

\---

 

The Carnotite reviewed the day’s samples. Three shards of Jasper, four of Emerald, and one heavily damaged Amethyst. After ensuring the samples were the correct batch, the Carnotite went to work. She looked down at the quivering green Gem with pity, as she spread the Gem’s legs to either side. Carefully inserting the gem shards, the Carnotite placed all of the samples inside the green Gem, and left the room.

 

_ Three weeks later _

 

The Carnotite was disgusted as she watched the now-reformed gems slide out of their host. A thick, slimy liquid covered each gem, which the Carnotite cleaned off before placing the gems in a cart. Behind her, the green Gem was sobbing, presumably from the pain of birthing the gems.

_ How sickening, _ thought the Carnotite. She pushed the gem-filled cart to another wing of the laboratory. The gems began to glow, and the Carnotite delivered them to a regeneration room. It was only a matter of time before the Gems’ physical forms manifested, before they could be given orders for the upcoming battle.

 

\---

 

Amethyst looked around the room. It was spotless, and white, except for two mirror panels on each wall. She lifted a hand and put it to her head, trying to recover from the dizziness caused by regeneration. As she took her hand away, she noticed it looked… different. It was much larger than she was used to. Getting onto her feet, the ground seemed to quake beneath her as she walked.

_ Oh no, _ she thought.  _ It actually worked. _

Heading over to the mirror, Amethyst saw her fears get confirmed: she was now one of the huge, purple monstrosities that Pink Diamond had shown her. She tried to retreat into her gem to reform, but found herself unable to. A set of doors opened behind her.

A Carnotite scientist entered and surveyed the room. Locking her gaze on Amethyst, she approached, and attempted to restrain Amethyst. She was met with a large fist hitting her midsection. Withdrawing a communicator from her waist pocket, the Carnotite wasted no time to call in security Diaspores. The security Gems arrived, and were able to subdue Amethyst without much resistance. One of the Diaspores produced a Gem Reprogrammer from her belt, and struck Amethyst’s gem with it. Amethyst’s vision faded to black, and the Diaspores carried her away.

Amethyst awoke in a large briefing room, surrounded by hundreds of other Gems. Amethysts, Jaspers, Rubies, Emeralds, all manner of Gem filled the room. Yellow Diamond stood in front of the crowd, a huge screen behind her displaying an image of Earth.

“You will be sent onto the planet in several waves,” Yellow Diamond said, already partway through her briefing. “The large Gems will go first as major attack waves, followed by the smaller ones to eliminate any life forms the first waves may have somehow missed.

“The ships will take you to your designated area of the planet. Once you touch down, you may proceed in any order, so long as you destroy any non-gem life. Is that clear?”

The crowd cheered and let out a chorus of “Yes, ma’am!” Amethyst found her body doing the same, but the actions were not hers. The crowd of Gems cleared out of the room and proceeded to the hangar, where they boarded their respective ships. Amethyst took her seat next to a Jasper, and the ship exited the carrier and descended to the surface of the Earth.

 

\---

 

Leaving the ship, the sun caused a glare over Amethyst's eyes. Using her arm to block the light, she took in her surroundings. The ship had landed on a beach, and sand was displaced with every step she took. Large chunks of rock and stone were scattered across the beach, leading back to the opposite side of a cliff. The carvings on one of the rock pieces were familiar to Amethyst, and she quickly put together where she was.

Hurrying around the cliff, she looked to the top to confirm her fear: the large, stone statue that protected the Crystal Gem temple had been destroyed. The temple itself had been decimated as well, leaving behind only the idea that a building once stood there. Amethyst ran from the site, wanting to cry but finding herself unable to. Reaching the other end of the beach, she watched as Jaspers and Amethysts pummeled humans, crushing some, tearing others limb from limb. Her body steered itself towards the fighting, but Amethyst fought back and continued to watch the carnage as she walked down the street.

Reaching the end of the road, Amethyst found herself at one of the few places in Beach City she had ever actually been to: the car wash. She could tell Greg was inside, but couldn't fight her body as it entered the office. Looking around the corner, she found Greg lying on a small bed in a back room. He was clearly terrified of what was going on outside, but he was also sobbing as he held a picture in its frame. Amethyst approached Greg, trying with all her might to turn her body around. Greg's eyes locked onto Amethyst, paralyzed with fear. The two made eye contact for the slightest of moments before Amethyst summoned her whip from her gem. Greg's eyes widened in bewilderment.

“Amethyst?” Greg asked, getting no response whatsoever.

Amethyst raised her whip, trying to stop her body from what it was about to do, but it was too late. Greg's face went pale as he was sliced unevenly into two pieces, and dropped the picture frame he had been holding onto earlier. The glass shattered, and a picture from Steven's birthday earlier that year fell out. Amethyst looked at it, and a single tear rolled down her face. She dropped the picture, and proceeded on to join her fellow Gems in destroying the human race.


	4. Epilogue

The Diamonds looked out of their ship at the smouldering ball that was once Earth. The battle had finished, and the organic life of Earth was wiped from existence. As Yellow Diamond’s Pearl left the room, Yellow Diamond spoke.

“The troops are all accounted for,” she began. “Those pitiful organics were no match for our soldiers. Now, there’s just the matter of what we do with this lifeless husk of a world.”

Pink Diamond was next to speak up.

“After all the trouble it has caused us,” said Pink Diamond, “we would be best off destroying the planet and forgetting about it. Shall I arm the orbital cannon?”

“No,” replied Yellow Diamond. “I believe that we should use it as a symbol of our power. Leave something there to illustrate how strong our forces are.” Yellow Diamond stepped closer to the ship’s window. “The body of the traitorous Pearl would do nicely. No Gems would dare question our rule anyway, so keeping it on Homeworld is a waste, in my eyes.”

Blue Diamond shifted in her seat and began to speak.

“I agree with Pink Diamond,” she said. “That planet must be destroyed.” Pink Diamond nodded to Blue Diamond. “We just need one more vote, now.” said Blue Diamond. All three Diamonds changed their view, and were now looking intently at White Diamond.

White Diamond said nothing, considering her stance on the issue for what felt like an eternity. Her eyes were closed, and she remained completely still in her seat. Finally, she spoke.

“I agree with Yellow Diamond,” White Diamond said. Her words were not spoken in English, but rather in an ancient tongue that the other Diamonds had only heard from her. “I have seen many battles, and intimidation tactics have been successful in the past.”

Yellow Diamond took her seat once more. “Two votes for intimidation, two for destruction. We’ll never reach a decision with just the four of us,” Yellow Diamond said, as she reached for her communicator. “Pearl, please send Rose Quartz to us at once.”

“Yes, my Diamond,” the yellow Pearl said, on the other end of the communicator. Rose Quartz arrived shortly thereafter.

“You asked to see me, my Diamonds?”

“Yes, Rose Quartz. We need an outside opinion,” said Yellow Diamond. “What do  _ you _ think we should do with planet Earth? Destroy it, or leave it as a warning to those who might disobey us?”

Rose walked closer to the Diamonds. “I believe we should use it for intimidation.”

“Excellent,” said Yellow Diamond. “The matter is settled, then.” She picked her communicator up from the table. “Pearl, retrieve the traitor’s body from Homeworld. We have need of it here.”

“Right away, my Diamond.”

The Diamonds stood up from the table and filed out of the room. 


End file.
